Arcanaloth
Arcanodaemons are the jackal-like magical scribes of the Yugodaemon legions. They are the speakers and spellcasters for the Ultrodaemons’ wicked plans. From Abbadon to the Lower Planes of the Great Wheel, they practice dreadful powers that easily triumph over the strongest mage of the Prime Material! image Daemon, Arcanodaemon CR 18 XP 153600 NE Medium Outsider (Evil, Daemon) Init +7; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +33 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 36, touch 21, flat-footed 28 (+7 Dex, +3 deflection, +3 Armor, +12 natural, +1 Dodge) hp 275 (22d10+154) Fort +14, Ref +20, Will +21 DR 15/Good Immunities Death Effect, Acid, Disease, Poison Resist Cold 10, Electricity 10, Fire 10 SR 30 ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 30 ft., fly 60 ft. Melee 2 claws +26 (1d4+4 plus poison) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 22; concentration +31) The save DC against a Daemon, Arcanodaemon’s spells is 19+ spell level. A Daemon, Arcanodaemon’s spells use Intelligence as the primary casting attribute. Always active – comprehend languages, greater arcane sight, true seeing; At will – alter self, chill metal (DC 23), deeper darkness, fear (DC 24), greater dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects), heat metal (DC 22), invisibility, magic missile, mirage arcana (DC 25), telekinesis, warp wood; 1/day – shapechange (humanoid and monstrous humanoid forms only) 1/day-Summon (1 Nycadaemon or 1d3 Lesser Yugodaemons) Wizard spells prepared: (CL 18, Concentration +27) 9th-(DC 28) dominate monster, power word kill, time stop 8th-(DC 27) stormbolts, quickened enervation, quickened greater mirror image, maximized lightning arc 7th-(DC 26) finger of death, mass hold person, insanity, empowered cone of cold 6th-(DC 25) acid fog, mislead, mass suggestion, permanent image, wall of iron 5th-(DC 24) feeblemind, fire and brimstone, mind fog, dominate person, hold person, wall of force 4th-(DC 23) black tentacles, greater yugoloth healing (greater infernal healing), detect scrying, dimension door, greater false life, scrying 3th-(DC 22) anticipate teleportation (already cast), lightning bolt, greater mage armor (already cast), haste, ray of exhaustion, Vision of the Wastes (Vision of Hell) 2th-(DC 21) arcane turmoil, blur, crystalline memories, darkness, grave mists (kelgore’s grave mist), resist energy, web 1th-(DC 20) disguise self, ectoplasmic armor, lesser orb of acid, magic aura, ray of enfeeblement, burning hands, unseen servant 0th-(DC 19) Arcane Mark, Message, Prestidigitation, Bleed, Spark Special Attacks Poison (Ex) (claw-injury save DC 28, frequency 1/round for 6 rounds, effect 1d8 Con damage, cure 2 consecutive saves) ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 18, Dex 24, Con 24, Int 28, Wis 26, Cha 26 Base Atk +22; CMB +26; CMD 43 Feats Arcane Armor Training, Arcane Strike, Armor Proficiency, Light, Dodge, Empower Spell, Enlarge Spell, Eschew Materials, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Silent Spell, Still Spell Skills: Appraise +31, Bluff +33, Craft (choose One) +22, Diplomacy +30, Disguise +30, Fly +29, Intimidate +30, Knowledge (arcana) +39, Knowledge (planes) +34, Perception +33, Profession (choose one) +30, Sense Motive +33, Spellcraft +39, Survival +30, Use Magic Device +30; Racial Bonus Knowledge (Arcana) and Spellcraft Languages Common, Draconic, Infernal, Abyssal, Daemon, Yugoloth, Telepathy 100ft SQ Outsider Traits, Gift of the Tower Arcane ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES ——————————————— Summon Monster (Sp) A Daemon, Arcanodaemon can summon its kin as the Summon Monster spell. Using this ability, a Daemon, Arcanodaemon has a 120% chance to summon a fellow Yugodaemon. A creature summoned in this way cannot use any spells or spell-like abilities that require material components costing more than 1 gp unless those components are supplied, nor can it use its own summon ability for 1 hour. No experience points are awarded for defeating summoned monsters. Poison (Ex) A Daemon, Arcanodaemon can poison those it attacks. A Daemon, Arcanodaemon’s claw attack(s) will inflict a poison on its victims that has a fortitude save DC of 28, a frequency of 1/round for 6 rounds, causes 1d8 con damage, and takes two saves to cure. The save DC is constitution-based. Dark Magic (Su) Arcanaloths are masters of the arcane. They prepare and cast spells as a wizard of their level. They do not pay the cost of Evil spells, and they add spells from the Daemon and Evil domains to their spell list. Flight (Su) An arcanaloth is constantly under the effects of a fly spell. If dispelled, the ability is only suppressed for 1d4 rounds. Gift of the Tower Arcane (Ex) Arcanaloths maintain a potent link to the Tower Arcane on Gehenna; where the collected lore and history of the Lower Planes is maintained. Three times per day, an arcanaloth may draw upon its link to the Tower to grant one of the following benefits: Arcane Enhancement: +1 to the DC of the next spell it casts. Arcane Prowess: +2 to the caster level check of its next spell. Arcane Recall: Recall an expended spell or fill an expended spell slot with any spell in its spell list. Swift Magus (Ex) Arcanaloths are particularly adept at spellcasting. Once every 1d4 rounds, an arcanaloth can cast any spell it has prepared as a free action, as though it was a quickened spell. __________________________________________________ _____ Arcanaloths are the scribes and record-keepers of the yugoloths. They are among the mightiest spellcasters of the fiendish races. ARCANALOTH LORE Characters with ranks in Knowledge (the planes) can learn more about arcanaloth. When a character makes a successful skill check, the following lore is revealed, including the information from lower DCs. DC 26 – This yugoloth is an arcanaloth, the fiendish wizards of the Lower Planes. Their claws deal a debilitating poison. 31 – Arcanaloths are potent wizards, and even the least of that race boasts an impressive mastery of magic. 36 – Arcanaloths have a link to the Tower Arcane on Gehenna, which allows a certain amount of extra firepower and flexibility. STRATEGIES AND TACTICS Arcanaloth tactics depend on the individual. Being potent spellcasters, arcanaloths will generally stack the odds in their favour before battle; making good use of divination spells to scout out their enemies before engaging them. They keep themselves at range, using greater dispel magic to bring down enemy defenses before casting spells such as finger of death to end combat quickly. Much like mortal wizards, an arcanaloth’s spell selection depends on the individual fiend. ECOLOGY Arcanaloths are quiet, patient schemers renowned for their potent intellects. They serve as counsellors and advisors to the ultroloths Environment: Arcanaloths dwell in the Bleak Eternity of Gehenna. The single largest repository of fiendish lore and history, the Tower Arcane, towers over the lava rivers of Chamada, and this dread realm is the seat of the arcanaloths’ power. While the yugoloths view deities with a degree of antipathy, arcanaloths are sometimes seen in the realms of the evil powers of magic native to Gehenna, notably Mellifleur and Velsharoon, where they discuss dark magics with the liches and evil mages there. Physical Characteristics: A typical arcanaloth stands at about 6 feet and weighs around 150 pounds. They have the faces of war dogs or foxes, and their fur can be of any shade of brown, black or silver. Alignment: Arcanaloths play both baatezu and tanar’ri against one another in all sorts of ‘diplomatic’ negotiations. They are always Neutral Evil. TYPICAL TREASURE Arcanaloths prize magical equipment which aid or enhance their already potent spellcasting capabilities, protective raiment, scrolls and spellbooks containing rare spells and particularly useful magical trinkets. As befitting powerful spellcasters, arcanaloths often carry potent staves or rods, and their robes are generally magical. The sample arcanaloth is free to be outfitted with the appropriate magical items. Arcanaloths have double standard treasure for their Challenge Rating. An arcanaloth’s spellbook contains spells focused on disabling or otherwise outright removing foes from the battlefield, although the fiends are well-aware of the uses of war magic as well. Category:Yogoloths